


Walk Alone

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Depression, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith and Acxa are Siblings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Reincarnation, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: The war is over, lives are lost. Until Lance sees those lives, standing right in front of him.





	Walk Alone

“Lance! Get out now!” Keith exclaimed, as he held his bayard close to him. 

“Not without you!” Lance cried out, trying to catch up to Keith.

Everything was caving in, the bodies and everything else around them began shaking. 

This was Haggard fault, all hers.

“Keith! Please!” Lance pleaded one last time, as he could hear his lions rumbling miles away. As if she was right next to him. 

“I’m sorry Lance…” 

Everything begs hurting, he heard Keith’s screams as he was the only one left to fight that witch. 

He’s certain she died.

He’s certain Keith died, he wished he hadn’t though. He died along side his mother, father and acxa. He had finally had a family, they all reunited after so many years in space. 

They’ve all lost each other once again, but they went out together.

Lance was left crying in his lion, as she had escaped with him in time. He covered his mouth, trying to let his sobs escape.

Transmission, after transmission, he kept recieving from the other Paladins. All asking for Keith’s whereabouts, whos safe, where is everyone?

He felt Red purr, for a sort of comfort. She was never good at trying to comfort him, like Blue was. As she attempted calming him, he could feel her. Her pain, regret, and mourning. 

She lost him too.

They were never, going to see him again. 

—

1 year later.

After that battle, the war is over.

Zarkon is dead, Haggar is dead.

Prince Lotor takes his place on the thrown, and he hopes to explore and help eveyone in the universe. That his parents have rained terror upon, and hurt.

They all return back home.

Hunk, Pidge, Matt, and him; all return back home to their families.

Allura, Coran, and Shiro remain in space. 

When they arrive on Earth, they’re welcomed back with open arms. The look Iverson has when he sees Lance, is priceless. He wishes Keith, could’ve seen it.

When he gets home, into his families arms. They’re all crying, most of joy. For Lance it’s sadness and happiness, it’s been so long. So much time has been lost, along with people they will never get the chance to meet.

—

3 years later.

Lance meets with Pidge and Hunk, as much as he can. He tries weekly, but it ends up being once a month, or every few. They’ve decided they want to keep exploring, the galaxy. 

Lance would like to, but it feels lonely without Keith by his side. He also can’t stand to leave his family, again. 

Lance was given the job to protect Earth, and he couldn’t agree more with it. Although there isn’t anything to protect Earth from, so he usually spends his time doing nothing. He talks to Red, he spends time with his family, he makes a few friendly conversations with fans. 

Life just doesn’t feel right.

Whenever he’s left to his thoughts, he escapes. He goes to train, or workout. It’s 10pm, his family is asleep and he’s left staring at the ceiling. 

What would Keith and him do, if he were still here?

Well first off Lance would’ve taken him, to all his favorite places in Cuba. They definitely would’ve gotten married, he would’ve introduced him to his family. They would probably play games, they would have a small playful rivalry. 

Lance felt himself smile sadly, as he sighed.

He got up, put on his shoes, and left his house. 

He could feel Red in his head, question him.

“It’s okay, girl. I’m just going for a walk.”

‘He would be worried about this.’

“.....yeah. He would.” 

— 

Lance doesn’t know how long he’s been walking, but he’s made it to a Pier. It’s late but it’s still alive, with people laughing. The lights, bright and colorful. It makes Lance smile.

“I’m telling you! It’s stupid!” He could hear a young feminine voice, most likely a teenager say. As it seems to be walking behind him.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. But it’s not going to stop me.” Said another voice laughing, Lance froze in place. 

He knew that voice.

It’s him. 

Lance quickly turns around, just to see various people walking all around. Panic quickly fills him, as he begins to look through the crowds, somehow this place seemed even smaller than before. It feels like 10 people became 100.

“Bet you won’t do it.” There it was again.

“Ugh. Give me that!” The girl's voice was right here! Again!

Lance quickly tracks it down, to see a pair of people. From behind they were both, the same height. 

They were at a booth, with a shooting game. Lance walked up slowly, it may have been creepy. But he doesn’t know what to do, he walks up trying to get a view of their faces.

He feels himself go still.

The girl is Acxa, but she’s not galra. She’s human.

She holds the long range weapon in her hand, carefully places it. Then shoots.

She has 5 consecutive wins, and the few people passing by applaud. She left smirking, as she retrieved the biggest prize, there is.

She turns to the male, next to her.

It’s Keith, he looks. The same, exactly the same. They both look exactly the same, from when Lance last saw them. 

They just completely human.

Keith’s galra mark he had, on his right cheek was gone. Acxa no longer had blue skin, and yellow eyes. She had the same skin color as Keith, with much darker hair than his.

“Alright, I stand corrected. But shooting and winning, felt good didn’t it.” Keith asks, crossing his arms smirking. 

“Yeah. It did.” Acxa smiles back, as she looks at the giant alien plush she won. “Come on. Mom and dad, said they want to eat at that Sushi place.” 

“Ew..” Keith scowls, as he turns heel.

“Yeah..” She agreed sighing.

Lance watches as they began to walk away, and quickly runs up to them.

“H-Hey! Guys!” He doesn’t grab their attention. “Keith!”

The pair stops, and they both turn around. Keith looks at him, as he catches up to them.

“Guys!” He breathes out. “Where have you been?!” He exclaims, as he struggles to catch his breath.

They both look at each other, and back at Lance. “Who are you?” Keith asks, looking unsure at the other.

“Keith, it’s me! Lance! - or as Loverboy Lance. If you would still rather prefer that name-“ he’s cutoff by a harsh shove.

“What the fuck you creep! Don’t talk to him, like that!” Acxa screams, as she creates a distance between the pair and him.

Lance looks up, to see their faces. There’s confusion, and speculation in his. Anger and protectiveness, in hers. 

“Keith, do you know this guy?” Acxa asks, looking cautiously at Keith.

“I’ve never seen him before.” He admits, as he watches Lance face immediately become hurt.

“-Keith. What do you mean-!” He's about to walk right up to him, until Acxa puts herself in front of him.

“Leave my brother alone! He said he doesn’t know who you are, you must have him confused with someone else.” She says, with a threatening tone.

“Acxa!” He pleads, seeing her face turn to shock. Does she not remember him? Why doesn’t Keith? “You two have been missing for years! I just want to know where you guys have been, everyone does! Team Voltron, Lotor, Ezor!” 

“How do you know our names?” She questions, sending a glare.

“Voltron? Acxa, that’s the robot made out of lion's.” Keith explains, as he steps further away. “Look, Lance.. I’m assuming you’re one of those Paladins.. So I’m gonna be nice. You have us confused with some other people.”

No.

“I’m Keith, and she’s Acxa. We’ve lived in Arizona, and Texas for most of our lives-“

“Keith!” Acxa tries cutting him off, sending a worried look.

“The only thing we’ve been doing for a couple of years, is school. We’re heading to college soon, we’ve never been involved with ‘Voltron’. Or anything of the sorts. So please, leave us alone.”

Lance stares at him, and Keith is staring right back with the eyes Lance has come to love so much.

“Keith may be nice, but if you try anything. I’ll drop kick you so hard-“

“Acxa!” Keith stops her mid sentence.

“Okay…” The two turn to Lance, who is looking down. “I’ll leave you two alone.”

He hears Acxa whisper something, and they both walk as quickly as they could away.

Why?

Please remember me, and return.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had, and had to make it a one shot. Also just trying to provide for the Keith and Acxa sibling tag;; they would protect each other and have fun. I just want happiness for them, except Lance is sad whoops.
> 
> Tumblr: herolance  
> Instagram: bakakeith


End file.
